The Best Idea
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Miami! A drunken bet between Danny and Don leads to Tim experiencing something... interesting. SLASH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

The Idea Best

Danny Messer couldn't believe he was doing this. When his colleague Don Flack had suggested going out for a few beers Danny had never imaged he would be sat in a piercing parlour, his tongue hanging out and being held with a clamp.

"I don't this is such a good idea, Flack," Danny said, looking fearfully at the large tattooed man that was standing with his back to Danny.

Unfortunately the clamp made it pretty much impossible for Danny to move his tongue so the words were muffled completely, making it impossible for Don to understand what the CSI was saying.

Danny's blue eyes widened when the tattooed guy turned around, needle in hand. "You really?" he asked gruffly. Danny shook his head and the guy laughed. "They all say that. It'll be over before you know it," he added, putting the needle to Danny's tongue.

Danny flinched before the needle got anywhere near him and the guy sighed. "You need to relax," he instructed.

Danny nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing himself. Before Danny even registered it, the tattooed guy grabbed Danny's tongue and shoved the needle through.

Danny's eyes widened and he let out a startled, "Oomph."

"There," the guy said a few moments later, fastening the bar securely. "All done!" he grinned.

"That's it?" Danny asked, his voice sounding weird due to his numb tongue.

"That's it," the guy repeated. "I told you it wouldn't hurt."

x

A few hours later Danny and Don were at the same pub they started in, both nursing cold beers. Danny had asked for a glass of ice and was alternating between drinking his beer and munching on ice cubes to reduce any swelling.

"How come I had to go for the most noticeable thing?" Danny asked, his words muffled a little by his slightly swollen tongue.

"Because you dared me to get a tattoo," Don answered. "And since you already have a tattoo getting another one won't really prove anything."

"I could have gotten my ear pierced instead," Danny suggested.

"Again, you've already got your ear pierced, so that's not really proving much either," Don pointed out.

"Okay, point taken," Danny mumbled, munching on another ice cube as his left hand went up to fiddle with the earring in his left ear lobe – and earring he had to remove for work. Danny frowned when he realised something. "What am I going to do about work?"

"You can get special bars that make it look like you haven't got it pierced," Don said waving his hand dismissively. "Besides just think of how the girls are going to react when they feel that on their bodies."

Danny smirked, his eyes lighting up wickedly as he thought about what Don was saying. "Oh, that'll be fun," he chuckled, his mind already plotting.

x

Danny squinted through the sunlight as he stepped out of the airport, cursing himself for putting his sunglasses in his suitcase.

Tim Speedle was leaning against the hood of a hummer Danny knew was definitely not his.

"Where'd you steal the car from?" Danny asked, stepping up to Tim and noticing that it said _Crime Scene Investigation _on the side.

"I didn't steal it," Tim huffed indignantly, opening the trunk for Danny to put his suitcase in. "I booked it out of the garage."

"Probably under some pretence that you needed it for work," Danny added. "I mean I know I'm important but stealing a car is a bit drastic."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I borrowed it from H," he relented, climbing into the drivers seat and starting the engine. "I told him I needed to pick up a friend from the airport and you can't really carry a suitcase on a bike," he pointed out.

"I'm just a friend?" Danny pouted. "Well at least I know what I mean to you."

"I couldn't really tell him, 'Hey, H. You remember Danny Messer from New York? I've been shagging him since I was twenty-seven, just thought I'd let you know.' I think I'll avoid having that conversation with my boss, thank you very much."

Danny just laughed and leant back in the seat, watching as the Miami scenery passed by him. He smirked when he rubbed the ball of the tongue bar against the roof of his mouth, he couldn't wait to see Tim's reaction.

x

Danny had barely set foot into Tim's condo when he was spun around and pressed against the door by the Miami CSI.

"Have I said hello yet?" Tim asked.

Danny grinned. "I don't think so," he replied, leaning forward and kissing Tim softly.

Tim groaned, his hands going to bury himself in Danny's bleach blond hair. Tim ran his tongue across Danny's lips before gently prying them open and pushing inside.

When Danny felt Tim's tongue graze against the tongue piercing a shudder of pleasure ran through Danny, much to his surprise.

"What is that?" Tim asked, pulling back and looking at Danny with wide eyes.

"What?" Danny pouted. "Don't you like it?" he asked, sticking his tongue out so that Tim could see the new ball. Instead of the silver one it had being pierced with, Danny had bought an add-on and the piercing was now sporting a bright blue silicone mine shaped ball.

"When the hell did you get that done?" Tim asked, staring at the piercing.

"About two months ago," Danny answered. "Me and Don were drunk. He dared me to get my tongue pierced and I dared him to get a tattoo."

"I thought you learnt your lesson about getting permanent things whilst drunk?" Tim asked. "Or do I need to point out the tattoo of a dragon that's on your ass?"

"That seemed like a good idea at the time," Danny defended himself. "And you know you like petting it. Now," he added, turning them around so that Tim was leaning back against the closed door, "why don't you be a good boy and let me try something?" he asked, unfastening Tim's trousers and dropping to his knees.

x

edited for content. For full version see LJ.

x

Tim pulled away and smiled as he looked into Danny's blue eyes. "That piercing was the best idea you've ever had."

Danny laughed and kissed him again. "And it wasn't even my idea."

The End


End file.
